Various manufacturing and other processes involve measuring and collecting optical radiation data, in particular spectral emission characteristics, of a source of optical radiation. The manufacturing or other process may be a process for which optical radiation is used as part of performing the process or in which optical radiation is generated by the process. In some instances, such as imaging applications, it may be desirable to measure and determine the spectral emission characteristics of the ambient light.